humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Making The Secret work for you
For those who have tried The Secret and failed or are not satisfied with the results you have got, here is all you need to know to make your effort successful. First read and understand why we say The Secret cannot fail. Then take the simple diagnostic test which will enable you to identify what you need to do to make The Secret deliver results in record time. WHY The Secret CANNOT FAIL? The Secret'' derives its tremendous power from several key facts:' The universe is the source of infinite abundance The universe is the '''whole' of which everything else is only a part. It includes all that exists -- past, present and future. Its creative power is truly infinite. It possesses the capacity to deliver a million times more than you can ever dream to ask for. We receive so much from the universe all the time without ever thinking about it -- the air and food that support our lives, the inspiring ideas, heart-warming companionship, the marvelous inventions, wondrous products, the unlimited potential to expand our knowledge, the endless opportunities for adventure and accomplishment. All of this comes to us from the universe. None of us utilizes more than a minute fraction of what the universe offers to us at every moment. Become conscious of what the universe is and offers to each of us. In the early 20th Century, Wallace Wattles wrote about the "Substance" of the Universe. In the book that inspired Rhonda Byrne to create the movie and the book 'The Secret' he explains: "Everything you see on Earth is made from one original substance out of which all things proceed... There is no limit to the supply of formless stuff, or original substance. The Universe is made out of it, but it was not all used in making the Universe. The spaces in, through, and between the forms of the visible Universe are permeated and filled with the original substance, with the formless stuff - with the raw materials of all things. Ten thousand times as much as have been made might still be made, and even then we should have not exhausted the supply of universal raw material." -- The Science of Getting Rich, by Wallace Wattles, 1910 The universe is giving to us all the time We are not aware of our true relationship with the universe, which is our source and our greater Self. Each of us lives in a small little shell called the 'ego' cut off from the rest of the world, detached from others in a world to our own making, separate and limited in our strength and capacities. We think that what we use is our own, never thinking that it has all come to us as a gift from the universe. We think that our knowledge, capacities and skills are what we have created, forgetting that all that knowledge, capacities and skills were acquired from our families, friends, schooling, work or national culture. Everything we are, everything we already possess has come to us from the universe. Become conscious of what we have already received and continue to receive from the universe at every moment. The universe responds when we open ourselves to it We are surrounded by infinite abundance. That abundance offers itself to us. We are closed off and detached from that source. We rely on ourselves and our limited energy and capacities when the unlimited resources of the universe are available to us. All we have to do is to open the doors of our being and let the knowledge, energy, strength, capacity and abundance flow into it. The universe has and offers to us all that we need -- materially, socially, psychologically and spiritually. We enter into full relationship with the universe by identifying with it in our consciousness, by giving up the sense of isolation and detachment and embracing the whole world in our consciousness. Open yourself to the universe and invite it into your life. Our consciousness forges the relationship When you call the universe, you become one with it and share its light, joy and prosperity. All we need to do is to forge the relationship in our consciousness. That means think expansively about the infinite potentials that life offers us. Feel expansively the wider world of which we are a part. Exercise the power of your mind and emotions to embrace the wider opportunities and greater powers. DIAGNOSTIC TEST If you know The Secret, have tried it and failed, answer these ten questions to identify what you should do to make the method fully effective in your life. Have you set a clear and unambiguous goal that you want to achieve? This is the first basic step and most people will readily answer 'yes'. *Please examine your mind carefully. *Especially pay attention to the word 'unambiguous'. Many of us want many things but sometimes we want things that appear mutually exclusive. A young woman may strongly aspire for a successful career but at the same time have a strong desire to bear children while she is still young. A man may want to earn more money, but dislike his job and be eager for more time away from work with his family. Step 1: Make up your mind and throw the full weight of your personality behind your decision. Do you really want it? This may sound the same as the first question, but it is not. *Many times we know what we should want or should accomplish, but something in us really does not want it or does not really care whether we achieve. The pressure of parents, friends or a spouse may compel us to think and say we want to accomplish something, when we do not. *If we really don't passionately aspire for it, don't expect The Secret to accomplish it anyway. *Our own mind may tell us that some goal is very desirable, but our emotions may not consent and endorse that goal. Step 2: Passionately aspire with all your heart and soul for the object of your aspiration. The sign that you fulfil this condition is that the thought of achieving the goal releases an overflowing abundance of enthusiastic energy. Do you understand The Secret? *We don't have to understand how a computer is designed and made in order to use it. But we do need to have some basic working knowledge in order to use it effectively. The more we understand how a computer functions as it does, the more effectively we can utilize it and avoid errors and pitfalls that may lead to problems. *You may not understand exactly what the universe is, how it operates or why it responds to your aspirations -- that is a knowledge acquired by high spiritual experience -- but you can observe, understand and convince yourself that the universe really does act in that manner. All you have to do is to examine instances in your own life when you have accomplished a higher level than you expected and see how circumstances 'conspired' to make that possible. You can also verify that fact from the lives of famous individuals or other people you know well. *You may not understand exactly what is the mechanism by which the universe responds to your thoughts, feelings and intentions. But you can certainly observe that it is a fact in your own life and in the lives of those around you. Just observe what events, people, information and vibrations come to you from life at times when you are overflowingly happy, angry, irritated or sad. *The truth of our relationship with the universe is self-evident and can be personally verified by every person who is interested to observe it. Step 3: Think about The Secret, understand it fully and accept the knowledge you acquire as real for your own life. Do you believe in The Secret? *''The Secret'' is not a religion and faith is not a precondition for applying the method. But all human accomplishment depends on faith. *It is only when we act with faith and conviction that our full energies will be released to achieve any result. *Faith is fundamental to all accomplishment. When we fly on a plane, we have faith that we will land safely at the other end, otherwise we would never get on the plane. When we send a confidential email, we have faith that it will be delivered to the person we intend and not to a total stranger, otherwise we would never send it. Faith is the basis for all accomplishment. *Modern science leads us to feel that we are foolish or gullible if we believe in anything. *The fact is that we believe in many things and because we believe in them they work for us. *Most of us believe in the power of hard work, honesty, friendship, technology, law, justice, freedom, respect, self-reliance, etc. *Most of all we believe in ourselves. Without faith in ourselves or something higher than ourselves, we would not have the courage and strength to attempt new things. *Faith is the knowledge which cannot be possessed because it sees only the external appearances of things and not their deeper reality. Faith is the knowledge of the soul. Step 4: Have faith in the method and apply it with sincerity and conviction. Have faith in the goal and your capacity to achieve the goal. Have faith in yourself and in life. The greater your faith, the greater your accomplishment. Do you feel guilty asking for material things? *Many people who very much want or need material benefits -- money, health, a home, etc. -- feel that it is mercenary or inappropriate to ask for these things from the universe. The asking makes them feel hesitant, ashamed or even guilty. *If that is the case for you, you have to first remove that sense of hesitation. Otherwise you cannot expect the universe to respond. *It may be helpful to realize that all the material benefits you and everyone else presently enjoy have come from the universe. People may think they are talented, hard working and deserving -- most people do. But without the cooperation of the world around us, none of us could accomplish anything. The road we drive on, the cars we drive, the phones we use, the knowledge we draw upon, the people we know and everything else come to us from the universe and we accept and enjoy them. *The universe is there to fulfil its own grand aims. But your own personal fulfilment is part of that aim. The universe is the mother that takes joy in nurturing her children. So why hesitate? *There is a higher truth that may help you understand your hesitation. All wisdom tells us that material benefits are not the aim of life and that we should seek something higher. It is true. But it is also true that the material world -- our physical bodies and our personal environment are the foundation for all our higher seekings. Making them healthy, comfortable, cheerful, beautiful and harmonious, creates the right atmosphere and conditions for psychological and spiritual progress. *If you have material needs or problems of money or health, it is better to solve them first so your mind and energy will be freed for higher pursuits. In that sense, material abundance is the first step on the path to spiritual abundance. Step 5: Reject any sense of hesitation or wrong doing when you ask for material benefits from the universe. Are you talking to everyone about it? *''The Secret'' failed to mention one important fact. It is better not to speak about an accomplishment until you have achieved it. *This advice is based on age-old knowledge. Silence has power. *All accomplishment requires psychological energy. Speaking to others about your accomplishment expends energy that should be conserved to help you get results. The less said, the better. *When we speak to others about what we are seeking, we often feel a silent satisfaction. When we confide in others "I am going to get a million dollars" or "I am going to be first in my class" we feel more important and satisfied. That satisfaction creates a short circuit that cancels our accomplishment. Step 6: The rule for all accomplishment is to remain silent until you get the result. Conserve your energy. Even then, the less said the better! Are you impatient for results? *Impatience is a sign of weakness. It postpones results. The Secret tells you to intensely aspire for the result with the total conviction that it will come and the emotional joy as if it had already been achieved. *Impatience is a sign that you are not practicing the method. You are worrying or subconsciously anxious whether it will come. If your faith in the result were total -- if you knew it was a certainty -- you would not be impatient or even in a hurry. *Expectations are another form of impatience. It also postpones results. When you are expectant, you are continuously waiting for something to happen. When you wait expectantly, results are postponed. *Aspiration is the opposite of expectation. When you aspire for a result, you feel the joy of seeking and the joy of pursuing it and do not worry about the result itself. When you aspire, you rely on the intensity of your own seeking. That brings the result sooner. *The right formula is to act as though you had all eternity to achieve the results, but aspire with an intensity to accomplish the next moment. *If impatience and expectation are postponing your accomplishment, don't worry. Step 7: Forget the result. Concentrate on the process of seeking the result. Be cheerful and calm. Enjoy the process. Results are a certainty. Are you completely positive? *Confidence and Cheerfulness are simple tests of whether you are practicing The Secret correctly. *The universe responds positively when you are completely positive in your thoughts, words and acts. No compromise. *Being positive means thinking and feeling only positive about other people. There is no room for brooding, worrying, anxiety, annoyance, frustration or any other type of disturbing feeling. *Being positive also means thinking and feeling only positively about yourself. Reject all negative feelings about yourself. Refuse to blame yourself or put yourself down.Reject all attitudes of doubt, self-condemnation, and lack of self-worth. Step 8: Be positive and enthusiastic. Did you really try? *Millions of people have bought the book or seen the DVD of The Secret, but how many have really read it through and studied it very seriously? If general statistics about book reading have any validity, probably not more than 25% or maximum 50%,have really read it through and studied it very seriously. And of those who have read it and studied it thoroughly, how many have really tried to practice the method seriously and sincerely? How about you? *If you really want high achievement, you have to be willing to work for it. Otherwise you are only wishing for it, not willing to make it happen. *''The Secret'' is not a way to accomplish without effort. It is a way to accomplish the maximum than you would otherwise accomplish with the same expenditure of energy and effort. *Normally we expend our energy and effort physically running after a result. The Secret advises us to spend that energy mentally and psychologically aspiring, envisioning, emotionalizing and feeling positively. The effort required is not less. It is only different. It is an inner effort instead of an external effort. *The difference is not in the effort required but in the magnitude of the results that you can achieve. And that difference is exponential! Step 9: Make your effort exhaustive. Do everything you can to achieve your aspiration. Make the maximum effort you are capable of and you will get the maximum results the universe can give you. How do you have sufficient energy? * Energy is the fuel for all accomplishment. The greater the energy, the greater the result. *Thinking positively generates more mental energy. *Feeling positively generates more vital emotional energy. *Acting positively releases more physical energy. *When you want to achieve big time, you should avoid all wasteful unnecessary expenditure of energy on useless things that dissipate precious energy needed for your accomplishment. *Practicing The Secret expands your being and fills you with even greater energy. *If you find your energy is not sufficient to bring the result you aspire for, then you can increase your energy by asking the universe to give you more. Step 10: Manage the energies you have so nothing is wasted and try to create more and more energy by increasing your aspiration, positive attitude and effort. Evaluate yourself on these 10 questions. If you cannot answer all of them with a firm affirmation, then go back and work on improving your practice on these points. You are certain to succeed. ADVANCED TECHNIQUES If you fully understand and accept why The Secret cannot fail and if you can answer 'yes' to all the 10 questions in the Diagnostic Test, you are certain to accomplish your goal. If for any reason, this does not bring the results or if you want to multiply the results you will achieve even more, then it is time to move on to the advanced techniques for accomplishment. See Secrets behind The Secret ---- '''''See also other articles on The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:The Secret